Owl
|name = Owl |kanji = 梟 |rōmaji = Fukurō |manga debut = Chapter 74 |anime debut = Episode 52 (1999) Episode 43 (2011) |japanese voice = Jun Suzuki (1999) Masahiro Yamanaka (2011) |english voice = Ethan Cole (1999) |gender = Male |age = |hair = Brown |eyes = Black |occupation = Bodyguard Shadow Beast |abilities = Convenient Kerchief (former) |Abilities = Convenient Kerchief (former) |type = Conjuration |image gallery = yes}} Owl (梟, Fukurō) is one of the most valuable members of the Mafia community and a member of the Shadow Beasts, the elite guard of the Ten Dons. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 Appearance Like almost all members of this group, Owl resembles the animal that inspired his codename, with his huge, piercing eyes. For most of the time they remain hidden behind a large pair of sunglasses (even at night), which together with a large shirt and sandals, makes the Owl seem very unserious. He also has dark hair framing his face and a small mustache, as well as short beard on his chin Personality He never seems to worry too much about what's happening around, although in more serious situations tends to take an expression of great seriousness. Plot Yorknew City arc Before the Phantom Troupe steals the auction items in Yorknew City, the Ten Dons ask for the Shadow Beasts' help. Before the start of the auction, Owl comes to the place where the auction is to be held and goes through the vault where the items were hidden and when he is done, he leaves the vault empty. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 When Uvogin is captured by Kurapika, the members of the Phantom Troupe pursue them. Out of nowhere Owl suddenly jumps in front of the car and uses his Nen ability called "Fun Fun Cloth" to trap the members of the Troupe. However, he only manages to capture one. The remaining Shadow Beasts arrive and underestimate the Troupe based on their looks. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 Owl cautions his comrades not to be reckless, but despite his words, his comrades confidently attack the Troupe. The Shadow Beasts are quickly defeated. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 Owl however is alive but is held captive by the Phantom Troupe for some certain reasons. Later he is seen sitting in a chair with his hands tied and his face covered by a cloth. He was tortured by Feitan in order to make him talk on where the items from the auction are being kept. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 According to Feitan, he surrenders quickly from the torture. His Nen ability is stolen by Chrollo Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 99, implying that Owl is still alive. Abilities & Powers As a Shadow Beast, Owl is very influential within the mafia community. He is also a capable fighter, one of the best serving under the Ten Dons, since he was chosen as one of their personal bodyguards. However, he was easily captured by Machi. Enhanced agility: Owl has a good sense of balance and remarkable athletic skills. He landed on the hood of a car during a high-speed chase while wearing flip-flops, and then jumped off just as easily. Nen Owl is a Conjurer. As a Shadow Beast, he is one of the ten best Nen users within the mafia community, making him a fearsome opponent. His abilities also work well in conjunction with those of other Shadow Beasts. His ability works best when the opponent is in the dark about its effects, since it has no offensive or defensive capacities, but it can end the fight in one shot if used properly, making sneak attacks the best course of action. It is also very handy for capture and transportation. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Nen users Category:Conjurers Category:Mafia community